Christmas wish
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Max has been depressed lately and everyone knows why. Monica left and that left Max in the dumps. However, when Monica returns, he has another problem. What can it be? Read and review. Maxica pairing, don't like, don't read. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

WST: Just 5 more days for Christmas!

JJ: I can't wait that long!

WST: Hope you guys enjoy this Christmas story for Dark Cloud 2.

JJ: Chapters will be updated daily until Christmas day, just like the other story.

WST: Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Oh and this takes place in Palm Brinks at night.

* * *

Everyone in Palm Brinks was excited about Christmas. They loved the day of togetherness, the feeling of joy and the gift of giving. In fact, not only were the people of Palm Brinks excited, but everyone in Sindain, Heim Rada, Vennicio, and Balance Valley. They were all excited for Christmas Day. Well, almost everyone. There was one familiar hero who was not very happy this Christmas day. His name was Max, one of the two heroes who defeated the Dark Element and the Fake Genie. He had been depressed lately and all the people knew why.

"Is he still sulking?" Donny asked. He and Cedric had seen Max's change in behavior and they both knew why he became depressed. Cedric, who had been watching Max, had sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, ever since Monica left, he hasn't been the same. I think he really misses her if he's still bummed."

Donny rolled his eyes and said, "No duh. Everyone knew Max loved her, and that when she went back to her time Max changed. I hate to see him like this, but what can we do? It's not like we can tell Monica Max wants her back." Cedric sighed and scratched his head some more, then he got an idea.

"Why Donny, that's the best idea I've ever heard." Donny looked at Cedric in confusion and asked, "Uh, what plan?"

"We'll tell Monica to come back. Come with me Donny, we got no time to explain." They both ran to the train station.

* * *

"It's a week to Christmas and I won't get the one thing I want this year." Max sighed. He was walking around all of Palm Brinks and stopped in the Town Square. "This is where I first met her. I didn't even realize it was her at first." He continued walking around Palm Brinks and he stopped in front of the mine. "This is where I got her back, after I lost her again. I was so happy when she came back, I nearly leaped for joy. When she left again, it felt as though I lost my will to live. What's the point anymore?"

He continued walking around and stopped at the Palm Brinks lake, which was frozen solid. He saw many ice skater on the ice, most of them couples. He breathed a heavy sigh. "Well, it seems that everyone has someone. I'm the only one by myself." He looked up at the clear night sky and sighed. 'The only thing i want for Christmas, is the only thing I can't have. I want Monica back.'

**(back with Cedric and Donny)**

Both Cedric and Donny stopped the train at Kazarov Stonehenge. Donny was holding a letter and headed for the center of the Stonehenge. He placed the letter underneath the middle of the statue in the center and ran back to the train.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked Cedric as he stepped on the train. Cedric chuckled and said, "For sure. Max told me he wrote a letter to his mom and put it under that there statue. So if she sees that letter for Monica, she'll give it to her. It's foolproof!"

* * *

Elena had finished reading Max's letter and she smiled. "Oh Max. All those fun times you and Monica had." She noticed that there was a new letter underneath the statue that she hadn't noticed before. She read the front and said. "Monica, get over here." (Monica had decided to escort Elena over to Kazarov in case something would happen.) Monica ran to Elena and asked, "What is it?" Elena handed her the letter and she began to read it.

_Hey Monica, _

_if you get this letter we need your help. Max has been all depressed lately and we think it's because he misses you. Can you please come back and help cheer Max up? _

_Donny._

Monica finished and she thought 'He misses me?' She quickly ran over to Elena and asked, "Can we go to the castle? I have something I want to ask my father." Elena recognized the determination in Monica's eyes and nodded. "Sure, let's go." They both got on the Ixion and went to Monica's castle.

20 minutes later, the Ixion screeched to a halt and opened its doors. Monica stepped out of the train and ran to her palace. She charged through the double doors and headed toward her father's chambers. She reached her father's chamber and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence until her father's voice said, "Come in!" She walked into the room and saw her father sitting on a purple chair.

"Ah, Monica, my daughter. What can I help you with?" Monica took a deep breath and said, "Can I go celebrate Christmas with one of my friends in the past?"

The king looked at Monica and asked, "What for, darling? You have everything you need here." Monica sighed and said, "I want to go cheer up my friend, Max." The king pondered for a few seconds and asked, "He's the boy who helped you to defeat the Dark Genie, correct?" Monica nodded her head. The King pondered a little more and said, "Okay, just try not to do anything serious." He finished with a wink. Monica blushed and said, "FATHER! It's nothing like that!"

Her father laughed and said, "Sure, sure." He pulled out a green Starglass and gave it to her. "This is the royal Starglass. This can take you back and forth 100 years as many times as you want. We used this to negotiate with our past to better the future, but you can use it for now." Monica jumped for joy and took the green Starglass. She flipped it and said, "Here i come, Max!" As she became engulfed in a white light.

* * *

WST: Oh, a cliff hanger.

JJ: Wow, this is getting good.

WST: Please review, new chapter will be up tommorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ: Only 4 more days to go!

WST: Yep. Anyway, let's get right into the story.

JJ: On with the story!

**

* * *

**

Monica's POV

Monica had appeared in Balance Valley when the bright flash had dimmed. She ran to the train station, but stopped at the empty station. "How the hell am I supposed to get to Palm Brinks? The train's not here." As she was thinking of other ways to get home, the Blackstone one train stopped in the station, and Cedric and Donny stepped out of the train. Donny stepped up to Monica and said, "You're back? Man that was fast."

Cedric chuckled and said, "I told you Donny. It was foolproof!" Donny shrugged him off and said, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what are you doing here in Balance Valley?" Monica shrugged and said, "The Royal Starglass returns me 100 years back in the area I was in, I guess. I should've asked my father what the Royal Starglass did before I left." She chuckled sheepishly but then said, "Where's Max?" Cedric turned serious and said, "He's in Palm Brinks. We were on the way there when we saw you waiting here."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She ran onto the train and looked at Cedric and Donny. "What are you doing? We need to get to Max!" Cedric and Donny chuckled.

"Well, it looks like she missed him too." They stepped on the train and started it up. They drove the train full-speed to Palm Brinks.

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

He was walking around Palm Brinks, his head down. 'What's the point of Christmas when I've got no one to spend it with? My dad's busy in the mines and everyone else is busy.' He continued walking around the city until he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He mumbled. The other person scoffed.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend Maximillian?" Came a familiar voice. 'It can't be!' Max thought as he looked up. "Monica!" He yelled with joy. Monica smiled and said, "Max." Then she hugged Max. Max was shocked at first, but returned the hug. Monica pulled away (which saddened Max) and asked, "Now then, why were you so depressed?"

Max chuckled nervously and said, "Well, to be honest, it was because I lost you." Monica stared at Max in shock and said, "Me?" Max nodded and said, "I was so sad because I lost one of my closest friends, who wouldn't be?"

"Uh, right." Monica said, slightly saddened. 'He doesn't think of me anymore than a friend. I wish he did though.'

"Hey Monica," Max started, "if you don't have any plans, I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with me." 'Please say yes, please say yes!' He thought.

Monica pretended to ponder for a few seconds then said, "I don't know. I have to do some errands, negotiate with some leaders," She started off jokingly. Max became sadder with each word she said. "But, I guess I can spend Christmas with you." She said with a smirk. Max realized he had been tricked and he smiled.

"Come on, Monica. It's getting late." He said pointing to the Moon, which was directly overhead. Monica yawned and said, "Yeah, but wait, where am I going to sleep?" Max simply smiled and said, "Well, you can sleep at my house. We have plenty of room." Monica smiled and followed Max to his house.

They went inside Max's home and Max led the way to a room with 2 beds.

"Well, this is your room Monica. Sleep tight." He was about to go to his room when Monica said, "Um, Max, can you sleep in this room with me? I don't know my way around the house and I might get lost if I wake up and need to do something." Max simply shrugged and said, "Sure." He jumped into one of the beds and Monica went onto the other .

"Good night Max." Monica said. "Goodnight Monica." Max replied. They both were about to sleep when a lone thought crossed their minds at the same time.

'Crap! I forgot to get him/her a present!'

* * *

WST: Man these people forget a lot.

Jessica: Not like you don't.

WST: What the- how did you get here? and where's JJ?

Jessica: JJ left and he told me to take his place.

WST: Figures. Oh well. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud. I only own this story, so Level 5-inc. you have to ask me permission to use this story.**

Jessica: Hello everyone.

WST: No one cares what you have to say.

Jessica: Yes they do. I know some of your readers like me.

WST: (rolls eyes) Yeah sure. Anyway, 3 more days to Christmas.

Jessica: Yep and that means that we have another chapter!

WST: Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review.

* * *

Max awoke at the crack of dawn. He felt something across his chest and he saw that it was an arm. He followed the arm and saw Monica lying right next to him, holding him like a teddy bear. He froze and thought, 'Oh crap. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up.' Monica stirred for a second but yawned and fell back to sleep. 'Man, she has a cute yawn.' He thought to himself, blushing.

'I don't want to move, and I kinda like this.' He reasoned with himself. He yawned and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Monica awoke a few minutes later and saw that she was holding on to Max.

'Oh man. Did he see me hold onto him?' He looked at Max's sleeping face.

'Nope. Thank Terra for that. He looks so handsome when he's asleep.' She blushed and thought, 'I'm glad he can't hear me. Well, I better start looking for Max's present.' She rose from the bed (regretting the lost of warmth) and went to Palm Brinks to look for Max's present.

She was passing by the stores, not really seeing anything that caught her eye. She sighed and thought, 'There is nothing that's good enough for him. All of these things are too plain.' She spotted Claire and thought, 'She knows Max longer, maybe she'll know what I can get him.' She ran over to Claire.

"Hello Monica, how are you today?" Claire asked as Monica approached her. Monica smiled and said, "Fine, just thinking of a Christmas present for Max. Do you have any ideas?" Claire pondered for a bit and said, "What about some new tools?"

"No, not that. I want something real special to give to Max for Christmas." Claire pondered for a few more seconds then said, "Well, there was this one thing Max kept on asking but never got."

"What is it?" Monica asked anxiously.

"The one thing Max wanted most of all, was to spend time with his Mom. Why do you want to get Max a special Christmas gift? Is it because you're finally going to ask him out?" Claire finished with a smirk on her face. Monica blushed and said, "It's nothing like that!" Then she stomped off. Claire giggled and thought, 'Yeah right.'

* * *

Max finally awoke and he saw that Monica wasn't by his side anymore. He sighed sadly, but went to Cedric's shop. He walked in and spotted Cedric.

"Ah, Max, how are you?" Cedric asked.

"Great, I'm just thinking of ideas for Monica's present." Max said. Cedric chuckled.

"Well, you have any ideas yet?" Max sighed and said, "Nope. Do you have any?"

"Well, I have some ideas. Come here." Max walked to Cedric and listened to Cedric's ideas. He smiled and said, "That's an awesome idea! I'll get started on it." He started welding some pieces and hammering at the thing he was making. Cedric smiled and thought, 'If this don't get Max to tell her, I'll eat my hat.'

* * *

It had been three hours since Max started making Monica's gift, and he finally finished it. He carefully wrapped it and walked home. When he arrived, he put Monica's carefully wrapped gift underneath his Christmas tree in the Main lobby. He walked to the kitchen and got some juice to drink. As he was drinking, he thought, 'I wonder where Monica is?'

* * *

Monica had taken the train to Heim Rada and walked to the middle of the area. She pulled out the Royal Starglass and flipped it. She then transported 100 years into the future. After the bright flash faded she looked around to see that she was in Heim Rada workshop. She walked to a teleporter and warped into the Paznos. She walked to Elena and asked, "Elena, can you please come with me?"

"Why Monica?" She asked. Monica sighed and started to explain her situation. Elena listened eagerly and said as Monica finished, "Well, I'll go with you Monica, but not until Christmas Eve. itself. I have some things I need to finish off here." Monica nodded and flipped the Royal Starglass, transporting her back to Max's time.

She walked back to the train and went back to Palm Brinks. When she arrived, she went to Max's home, but got stopped on the way by Donny.

"Hey, Monica. How ya been?" He asked.

"Fine, just heading home." She replied.

"That's great, but I've gotta tell you something. Its about Max." He said seriously.

"WHAT HAPPENED? IS HE OKAY? IS HE DEAD?" She yelled, frightened about what happened to Max. Donny waved his hands and said , "No, no, he's fine. It's just I don't want you to hurt him again."

"Again? What do you mean?" Monica asked confused.

"I mean that the last time you left, Max was seriously hurt. You should've seen how sad he was. We never saw him smile, until you came back. Please, don't hurt him again." Donny finished seriously.

Monica nodded and said, "I promise I'll never hurt him again." Donny nodded and said, "You better not, or I'll hunt you down myself." He finished jokingly.

Monica smiled and continued on her way.

* * *

WST: Well that was a good chapter.

Jessica: Sure, if you say so.

WST:(pulls out cellphone) See it girl?

Jessica: (starts panting and acting like a dog)

WST: (throws phone) Go get it!

Jessica: (chases phone)

WST: Well, that's it for now. Please review. New chapter will be up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

WST: It's 2 more days till Christmas!

Jessica: (talking on phone)

WST: Ugh, sisters. Anyway here's a new chapter for all of you readers.

Jessica: (hangs up phone) That was my line!

WST: Well, you were busy talking so deal with it.

Jessica: Please leave a review. Onto the story!

WST: Hey! That's my line!

WST and Jessica: (Continue to bicker)

* * *

Monica arrived at Max's house and cheerfully walked in. She saw Max at the Kitchen, drinking a cup of juice. She was about to walk in when she noticed a present under the tree that had her name on it. She read it and saw that it was from Max. She smiled and suddenly froze.

'Max got me a present? That's so like him.' She smiled, and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey Monica." Max said as she walked in. "Where were you?" Monica smiled.

"Nowhere." She said in a sing-song voice. Max shrugged and continued drinking his juice, while Monica drank a cup of tea. Max finished off his cup and asked, "Hey Monica, you want to make a snowman?"

"Sure." She replied. Max smiled and went outside with her to start the snowman. She saw Max trying to make the snowman's body by himself, but he kept on falling. She giggled to herself and went to help Max. She helped make the body, while Max made the torso. She finished hers fist and watched as Max put the torso on her snowman's body. Monica and Max then worked together to make the head of the snowman.

Max lifted up the finished head of the snowman and placed it on the torso. They decided to decorate the snowman in some old clothes they found around Max's house. Max put on a top hat, a carrot nose (thankfully Pau wasn't nearby), and Monica put on the coal eyes and smile. They saw their snowman and smiled.

Max sneaked away from Monica and threw a snowball at the back of her head. Monica turned around and glared at Max.

"Oh yeah?" She said making a snowball and throwing it back at Max. He ducked under it and smirked.

"Is that your best shot?" He said as he threw another one back at her.

"Nope." She threw one straight at his head. "That is!" She giggled as Max wiped the snow off his face. He smirked and threw several back at Monica, although the majority missed. She retaliated by throwing several more at him, and she managed to knock him on his back. Max picked himself up and started to laugh. Monica started to laugh as well, and they helped clean each other up.

* * *

"That was fun." Max said as he and Monica were walking around Palm Brinks Lake. They had decided to go there to ice skate on the frozen lake. Actually, Max insisted they go, while Monica really didn't want to go.

"Yeah, it was. Are you sure we can't do something else? I really don't want to ice skate." Monica said as she eyed the ice. Max groaned.

"Why are you afraid of ice skating?" He asked, irritated. Monica sighed and said, "I don't know how to ice skate. We didn't have much time to learn. My dad and I had royal duties." Max pondered for a few seconds then thought of an idea.

"I know!" He yelled. "I can teach you how to ice skate. It's easy." Monica eyed the ice again.

"Are you sure? It looks a little hard." She said worriedly. Max smiled and said, "Trust me, it's easy. Come on." He dragged her onto the ice. He skated for a few seconds to show Monica how, and she tried next. She fell flat on her butt and started groaning.

"It's too hard!" She groaned. Max rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"Here, like this." He said holding onto her to show her the right way to ice skate. Monica blushed at the closeness but learned the proper way of ice-skating. She was enjoying the closeness, until Max decided to let go of her. She glided gracefully and she skated back to Max.

"That was great! Thanks Max!" She said hugging Max. Max blushed but said, "It was no problem." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

They arrived back at Max's house and Max was about to go to his room when he noticed a shadow hanging over his head. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Monica? Look up." He said. Monica looked up and blushed. Hanging from the ceiling was some mistletoe.

"Well, it's tradition." She leaned toward Max and planted a kiss on his lips. Max returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. They both felt warmth ravel up and down their spines.

*Flash!*

Monica and Max pulled apart and saw Donny holding onto Max's camera.

"This I gotta show to Cedric." He said before fleeing from the house with Max and Monica on his tail. He reached Cedric's shop in a matter of minutes and gave the camera to Cedric before he got tackled by Max. Cedric saw the picture and smiled.

"Well, well. You finally did it Maxie boy. How was it?" He asked with humor hinted in his voice. Max and Monica blushed and yelled, "CEDRIC!" Then they tried to get the picture from Cedric's hand. Cedric simply tossed the photo to someone waiting in the shadows of the room.

"Well, well." The man said. Max froze at the sound and thought, 'I thought he left!' Gerald stepped from the shadows of the room and looked at Max.

"Well, then son. It seems you found yourself a little girlfriend. I knew from the start you and Monica would be together." He smiled at Max and said "You better not abandon her Max. I raised you better." Max nodded.

"I won't dad." Gerald nodded and said, "Well, it's getting late. Max, Monica, I'll see you at the house. Good night.

"Good night." Both of them replied as Gerald stepped out into the cold night air.

* * *

WST: Well that was surprising.

JJ: I'm back!

WST: Thank God! I couldn't stand Jessica for one more chapter!

JJ: Where is she anyway?

WST: I kicked her out earlier and I was alone for a while.

JJ: Oh, I see. Leave a review.

WST: Last chapter is up tomorrow, unless you want me to make it longer.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ: TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS!

WST; (Punches JJ) Quiet you! Anyway this is unfortunately the last chapter.

JJ: WHYYYYYY?

WST: I would like to thank all of the readers and reviewers.

JJ: (Hands them all presents) Merry Christmas!

WST: This takes place on Christmas Eve. Onto the story!

* * *

Max had woken up to see that Monica was not at her bed. Confused, her searched around the house for any sign of her, but he came up empty-handed. He was searching the dining hall again, when his father walked in.

"Max, what are you doing?" He asked when he saw Max looking underneath the dining table. Max sighed and asked, "Have you seen Monica? I can't find her anywhere!" He groaned and sat down on one of the chairs. Gerald became amused by Max's behavior.

"Max, she left earlier." Gerald said, trying not to laugh. Max's jaw dropped and he was quiet for a few seconds.

"...WHEN DID SHE LEAVE?" He yelled, irritated that his father didn't tell him.

Gerald shrugged and said, "About an hour ago."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Max asked, irritated.

"You didn't ask." Gerald answered simply. Max groaned and asked, "Did she say when she would be back?" Gerald shrugged.

"She said later on today. Don't worry son, she'll be back." He said sincerely. Max sighed.

"I hope so." He said as he looked at the snow falling outside.

* * *

Monica had arrived at Heim Rada and she flipped the Royal Starglass once again. She arrived in Heim Rada workshop and she saw Elena ready with her bags and such. She smiled.

"Ready Monica?" She asked. Monica nodded and grabbed her hand. She flipped the Starglass and went back to present Heim Rada. They both walked to the train station and went to Palm Brinks. When she arrived, she and Elena went to Cedric's shop first. They walked into the store and saw the mechanic, sitting by his desk.

"Hey Monica. Is that Elena?" Cedric asked trying to get a better view of Max's mom. Elena smiled.

"It's been far to long Cedric." She said. Cedric chuckled.

"Been about a year since I saw you last. What are you doing here?" He asked eying Monica suspiciously. Elena began to explain why she came back.

"...and that's why I came back. She finished about 10 minutes later. Cedric stared at Monica and chuckled.

"You really care for Maxie boy, don't ya?" He asked her. Monica smiled and nodded her head.

"We've got to go Cedric. See ya later." Monica said as she was about to walk out the door.

"Wait a minute Monica." Cedric said as he left the room. He came back a minute later holding a welder type item, except this welder was smaller and it had a odd golden color. "This here is the Melder. It can meld wood and metal together, as well as glass and steel, etc." He gave it to Monica.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked confused. Cedric chuckled.

"As a surprise gift for Maxie boy. Don 't tell him I gave it to you." He said with a smile. Monica smiled and thanked Cedric and left the shop with Elena. She made a quick stop to wrap the Melder and then she went to Max's mansion. She arrived there a few seconds later and placed Max's present under the tree. (The Melder, not Elena)

"Max!" She called out. "I have a surprise from you!" Max came down from his room saying, "What are you-" then he stopped as he saw his mom. He froze in place for a few seconds, then he ran forward and gave his mom a hug.

"Mom! You're here!" He said. Elena smiled and returned Max's hug.

"Yes I am. I'm here to spend Christmas with you." She replied. Max looked up and asked, "How did you get here?" Elena smiled and indicated toward Monica.

"She brought me here." Max lookd at Monica and gave her a warm hug. "Thanks." He said in her ear. Monica smiled and said, "No problem."

"Well, I'm going to go see what your father is doing Max. I hope he got rid of those antler horns in his study." She walked over to Gerald's study and walked in.

Max faced Monica and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled away and smiled. Monica smiled as well, then she remembered her present to Max.

"Hey Max, your mom was only part 1 of your present." She said walking to the tree. She got her present to Max and gave it to him. Max looked at the present curiously and opened it.

He studied the Melder curiously, until he asked, "Um, what is it?" Then he placed his arms against his head, fearing that Monica would slap him. Monica giggled and said, "I'm not going to hit you. That is called a Melder, it can meld two different objects together, like wood and steel." Max's eye bugged out and he stared at the Melder in his hand. He smiled and gave Monica a quick kiss before saying, "Thanks."

Monica blushed and said, "No problem." Max was still studying the Melder when he remembered something. He went to grab his gift to Monica and gave it to her.

"Since we're giving presents, here's yours." Monica looked at the tall box curiously, then ripped it apart. She gasped when she saw the item. It was a golden edged longsword, with a heart at the center of the crest and runes written along the blade. As she pulled it out, another item fell out. It was a golden revolver that had the word '_Ender' _written on the side.

"I made he sword myself, using lots of the materials we gathered on our journeys. In fact, I nearly ran out when making it." Max said, chuckling. "I made the Ender for you, in case you might need it. It can fire your magic into concentrated bolts that can pierce nearly anything." Monica looked at the two gifts and smiled.

"Thanks Max." She said before looking up and giggling. Max was confused, until he looked u as well and started to laugh. Hanging from the ceiling was ye another mistletoe. Max looked at Monica and said, "Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Monica said before leaning toward Max and capturing his lips in a kiss.

* * *

WST: Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had some stuff to do! (Sweatdrops)

JJ: It's finally over.

WST: If you believed him, you're crazy. Heh, I already have some New year oneshots planned out. I'm going to upload them on my birthday.

JJ: When's that?

WST: (Sweatdrops) You don't remember? It's the last day of the year!

JJ: Oh yeah. December 31st.

WST: Please Review and have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
